The Return of the Jack-in-the-Box
by NetworkGirl03
Summary: What happened if someone found Alder and Dash's Jack-in-the-box in the place that Casper hide it? What will happen if Jack managed to hypnotized the whole school, and ready to rule the world, neither its the real world or the Underworld? Will Kibosh helps the trio (Casper, Mantha & Ra) and their new friend to save the world? OC warning just in case :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What happened if someone found Alder and Dash's Jack-in-the-box in the place that Casper hide it? What if happened if Jack managed to hypnotized the whole school, and ready to rule the world, neither its the real world or the Underworld? Will Kibosh helps the trio (Casper, Mantha & Ra) and their new friend to save the world? OC warning just in case :D**

**Disclaimer: How many times I must say this .. -_- I don't own any of CSS characters .. But I wish, ONLY WISHED .. I WISH I OWN Casper, Mantha, Ra or Alder & Dash _ #slapped**

_**-The Return of the Jack-in-the-Box**_

_**Chapter one**_

It was a sunny day, when Casper's gang having lunch in the Cafétaria/canteen. Until Ra began speaking while chewing his food.

"He-ey, Ca-s-per,"

"What's wrong, Ra? If you want to speak please swallow your food first if you don't want to get choked,"

The young ghost giggled, and the mummy quickly swallow his food .. **WHOLE.** Mantha & Casper widened their eyes when see this sight.

"What do you think what happened to the Jack-in-the-box at the school attic-"

Casper told Ra to shut up about it, the mummy and quickly shut his mouth. Mantha looking worried and whispered to the both.

"What if someone open it again?"

"What it is?"

A female voice was heard behind them. It was Crisant, who eavesdropping their conversation.

"Ooh, its nothing! I forgot that we must searching for something, bye!"

Mantha quickly dragged Casper & Ra away. Crisant crosses her hands and thoughts "_Hmm ... I was a little bit suspicious of them.."_

She decided to take a look to the school attic to find out about what are Ra talking about. But the thing that she don't know .. That her curiosity can lead the world into trouble .. And he didn't realize that someone was actually spying on her ; Thatch. "_Interesting .. " _The vampire talk to himself with a grin – He means to join Jack and rule the world.

In headmaster(s)'s office, Alder feels something bad going to happen.

"Uh, Dash? I have a bad feeling .."

Then Dash looked down to his brother and roll his eyes.

"Well, maybe it was just your feeling,"

But Alder getting even worried. What if something's bad happens? Only time can reveals it. Casper, Mantha and Ra wondering where Crisant Winter are, searching for her everywhere.

" Crisant~!" Ra calling out her name as loud as possible.

"What if she goes to the school attic?"

Casper started to panic. Mantha grab the two's hand.

" We should check it there now," And the trio runs to the attic as fast as possible.

Crisant found a box on a cupboard. But too bad that's too high for her. She thinks, and an idea popped from her brain. She stand on a chair, and finally can reach the colorful box.

"What's this?"

She said into herself. She don't know what it is because she's new to the Scare School.

She opens it slowly .. And ..

"Gotcha!"

Thatch snatches the box from Crisant.

"Hey! I found it first, so its mine! You can't have it!"

She chases Thatch as fast as she can. The vampire turned into bat, and grins while brings the box with his feet.

"See you, loser!"

And he flew away through the window.

"Crisant!" Familiar voices was heard by the young Pontianak. She turned behind to see Casper, Mantha and Ra running to her. Casper quickly checking the cupboard, and he found that the Jack-in-the-box was gone.

"Oh no .." He said as he let out a panic sigh.

"Where are the Jack-in-the-box?"

The young female zombie glared at the girl beside her.

"Its Thatch! He took it away from me!" Crisant answered, a little scared of the glare that Mantha gave to her. Ra shook his head angrily at Crisant, and the three leave her alone in the school attic.

Thatch was in the empty lab. Open the box and let Jack out. The toy look at his surrounding, and Thatch of course. He smiled evilly because his own hypnotizing was not affecting him again.

" Are you the one that free me?" he asked the vampire.

"Of course! I want to be your friend, and together, we can rule the world!" Thatch laughed evilly.

The toy laughed as well. Prof. Burns enter the lab, surprised to see Thatch holding the Jack-in-the-Box.

"Thatch?! How did you get that?"

"Not your doubt!"

Jack jumps and stand in front of Thatch, starts hypnotizing the dragon. His eyes turns blue and spinning.

"Come with me .. Help me taking revenge .. "

Unfortunately Prof. Burns has been hypnotized.

"Must help Jack .. Taking revenge .. "

the dragon said below Jack's order. The Jack-in-the-Box toy laughed again.

"We're getting stronger .. With this dragon in our side,it will be very easy burning anything into ashes," he said again with an evil smile.

Casper's gang are looking for Thatch in the whole school, and they finally founds Thatch, with Jack and the hypnotized Thrudigree Burns.

"Thatch! You're really a betrayer!" Mantha growls angrily. Jack smiled evilly.

"Well well well. Its the zombie and the mummy, and you, ghost! You will pay for what you've done to me!" the Jack-in-the-box was about to hypnotize the three but someone dragged them away.

"What?!" The vampire and Jack said in unison. "Crisant?" the mummy seems very surprised of the girl who dragged him, Mantha & Casper.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I don't know that the 'box' brings chaos to the school in the past," She said with a very guilty voice, and they four hides in Boy's dormitory.

"Yeah, you're saving us," Mantha said, a little panting. Wolfie & Mosshead was in the boys dormitory, a little surprised by what the four doing.

"What are you guys doing?" the Were-wolf asked the four, but before the Casper can explains, the door of the dorm turns hot.

"Uh-oh!"

Ra said, shivers in fear. The door was melted, and the one that make the door burned was – the hypnotized Prof. Burns. Jack & Thatch laughed evilly behind the dragon.

Casper, Crisant, Mantha, Ra, Wolfie & Mosshead scream in unison while the villains entering the dorm.

**To be continued ..**

**Disclaimer: What will happened? Will Casper's gang, Wolfie and Mosshead escaped from Jack's hypnotizing? Or will they ended as Jack's minion? Yep, that's it for Chapter one.** **Please check back for my Grammar-errors .. Find out next in The Return of the Jack-in-the-box**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What happened if someone found Alder and Dash's Jack-in-the-box in the place that Casper hide it? What if happened if Jack managed to hypnotized the whole school, and ready to rule the world, neither its the real world or the Underworld? Will Kibosh helps the trio (Casper, Mantha & Ra) and their new friend to save the world? OC warning just in case :D**

**Disclaimer: Let me say it again :'v I DON'T OWN any of Casper's Scare School Characters .. DreamWorks Classic & MoonScoop does. **

**To SamWolf NightLover :: Thanks a lot for telling me about the 'Abyss of the Lost Souls' ;)**

**To Matteso585 :: You think so? I don't know .. As you know, every stories have readers who likes it, some of it not. And I'm cannot change the story plot. Why don't you write a fic so Maric will be like it? I just want to know if you can do better than a sixth grader like me  
**

_**-The Return of the Jack-in-the-Box**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Jack & Thach managed to 'control' Prof. Burns' mind or in other word ; hypnotize. They chases Casper's gang & Crisant into the boys' dormitory, cornered them along with Wolfie & Mosshead. _

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

Mosshead see's the colorful Jack-'n-the-Box and said "Wow, awesome!". This makes Jack face-palmed. "Its not like what are you thinking!" He yelled.

"I think Mosshead is trying to attract Jack's attention for awhile,"

Mantha whispered to the young ghost and the stunned mummy. Both replied with a nod.

"Yeah,"

Crisant who eavesdropping was agreed, and then let a big grin.

"Oh no, look! Up there! Gorgon!"

She shouted, causing the 'two' (Because Prof. Burns wasn't affected) villains panicking and prone. Then the six kids runs as fast as they can to the headmasters' office. "Darn, they're escaped!" Jack said angrily.

"Forget about them, master Jack. Let's just hypnotize the others first,"

Thatch said with a smirk on his vampire face. Jack agreed with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Alder & Dash surprised with Casper, Mantha, Ra and Crisant's explanation. Wolfie and Mosshead just titled their heads, wondering what is happened.

"It was my fault, sirs, I'm sorry, I'm supposed to not go to the attic and continue my lunch,"

Crisant let her head down in guilty. Alder & Dash looking each other. This make both Wolfie and Mosshead even confused.

"No, it wasn't your fault, its ours,"

Alder sighed, which makes Casper, Mantha and Ra stared at the headmasters with a puzzled look. Crisant feels like she know what are the headmasters talking about. Meanwhile Mosshead & Wolfie only stared at them with blank face.

"Yes, it was our fault. We know that we should throw that thing in the Abyss of the Lost Souls from the beginning. If we has do it the incident like that would never happened,"

Dash said, then look at the six kids in front of them. Casper shook his head in disagreement and said,

"Don't blame yourself, sirs. We understand why does you don't throw the toy into the Abyss of the Lost Souls,"

"Yeah, because you're still a little two-headed monster, and also, Jack is a 'living' toy, too,"

The young mummy, Ra, chirped, 'causing the two-headed headmasters smiled.

"Now, we should evacuate the whole school before anyone was hypnotized again,"

Alder said, but Wolfie & Mosshead raises their hands in unison and said,

"Question, sirs ; What is happening here?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the cafetaria, Jack already hypnotized everybody in the Scare School.

"Now my hypnotized army .. Let's do the last phase of the plan ; Get my old owners and let's show them the sweet revenge!"

Jack said with an evil laugh. Everybody who hypnotized also doing the evil laugh, too. Well in a 'zombie' way absolutely.

The two-headed headmasters Alder & Dash goes outside with Casper's Gang, Crisant, Mosshead and Wolfie to see the situation. Then a lod shout was heard from distance –  
A familiar voice for all of them.

"There they are! Catch them!"

Jack ordered his hypnotized army. Thatch, was holding Jack and seen the hypnotized army was going to approach the 'survivors' only stared at them with a snicker. This makes Casper angry.

"You kids go see Cappy. I sure Jack haven't hypnotize him yet,"

Alder said, looking down into Casper, Mantha, Ra, Mosshead & Crisant. Then the young girl stares at the headmasters with her shining emerald-green eyes. And she said worriedly to the both.

"What will you do, sirs?"

"We can hold him for a little while. You must find Kibosh and tell him about this,"

Dash replied with a sigh. The young girl stares at the headmasters once more with a worried look until said,

"Okay, sirs. We will,"

The 6 kids leave the headmasters. Casper look at his friend Crisant with a concerned gaze and ask her,

"What's wrong, Cris?"

"Its nothing. I just worried about them. They're just like my second-fathers .. "

She replied with a faint voice. Casper was a little worried of his friend. Soon they came to Cappy and his ship. And also Woodworth and Beaky, too. But what makes they surprised ...

"AAAAAAHHH!"

All children screams while seeing a seven-headed Hydra with different eyes colors and dark blue body. 6 heads bites Casper's gang, Mosshead, Wolfie and Crisant's lips to make them shut their mouth. One of the head with blue eyes start speaking.

"Don't be so noisy! There's no surprise if everybody know who are we!"

Mantha let go the bite of one of the head and and give the hydra a disgust face. And then she said with annoyed tone.

"So who are you heads? Don't you know that the school is now in trouble?"

5 heads release the bite and all of hydra's heads give Mantha a surprised look and then said in unison.

"IN TROUBLE?!"

"Yes, the whole school were hypnotized by a toy that is owned by the headmasters. And we need to warn Kibosh about it,"

Casper explains everything. The red-eyed head let out a disappointed sigh then speak.

"We're the new students .. I'm Lloyd,"

The blue eyes head said cheerfully smile,

"I'm Cindy! A toy you said, Ghostie?"

The head with flower on her its green eyes said shyly,

"Umm .. I'm Florinda .. "

The head with pink-shining eyes started to talk,

"Lylac, nice to meet you,"

Casper noticed one of them was wearing glasses. He look very nerd. "Its Zoom. He look very nerdy huh? Yeah, he's the smartest of us," Casper heard a girlish voice said near him. One of the hydra's head with purple eyes . "Oh, excuse, where are my manners? I'm Lanny,"

"Hi, Lanny,"

Casper greeting her back with a smile.

"Heiyya! I'm Lilley! Oops - I means Lily~!"

One head with white eyes with big grin and always look around said up with a very loud voice. Lanny quickly shut her sister up, and start growling. The hydra's heads then said in unison, shocking the six kids in front of them

"We're the Hydraez twins!"

"The Hydraez twins?"

Ra said, a little bit concerned. "We can't just keep talking each other! Do you forgot what are we doing here?" Crisant finally speak up again after a little while listening the seven-headed hydra.

"Cappy!"

Ra called out the pirate's name, hope if he's still there and alright.

"Who's that?"

A parrot voice replied Ra's shout. The six children smiles and Mantha shouts back,

"Beaky, where's Cappy?"

"Cappy! Its Casper and his friends!"

The parrot shouts to the pirate. Cappy stand up from the chair and asked the six kids .. But he didn't realize that he is talking with a wood mast.

"Ah, what's wrong, Casper?"

"That's a pole not Casper, Captain!"

Beaky face-winged, then shows Cappy where Casper and his friends are.

"Cappy, its a very big trouble! Everybody was hypnotized by Alder & Dash's Jack-in-the-Box toy! We must find Kibosh!"

Casper's words made Cappy let out gasp. Then Wolfie finally speak,

"Do you know where Kibosh are, Cappy?"

"Ah, Kibosh? He's in Casper's uncles' house, so what are we wainting for? Let's go!"

Cappy quickly replied and told Casper, Mantha, Ra, Mosshead, Crisant and Wolfie to ride his are chatting each other meanwhil. The ship was passing the Scare School, and suddenly ..

"CRISANT!"

Everybody is freaking out when seeing the young Pontianak jumped from Cappy's ship. She dives into the light-green sea and swims back into the Scare School and shouts above her lungs,

"I'm sorry everyone! I will stay here to help Alder and Dash!"

Casper, Mantha & Ra is stunned to hear her words. Crisant keeps swimming until she reach the shore and runs to where the headmasters are. "Okay, good luck!" Ra shouts back to her, but then Mantha smacked him.

"We're going too, because that toy can't hypnotize us in the same time,"

One of the hydra head, Zoom, said with the wisest tone. Casper seems not really sure about it.

"But it could be dang-"

"Don't worry, Caspah! We'll be right back in save and sound~!"

The head with beautiful cheery white eyes said, and then the young Hydra jumps from Cappy's ship and start swimming to the shore, catching up with Crisant.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who's here,"

Jack said as he stared evilly at the cornered Alder and Dash. Then he ordered Thatch to put him down. Jack jumps to near the headmasters and said,

"You both were cornered! There's no way to escape .. except if you both apologizes,"

Jack's words made the headmasters angry. Alder speak up with a high tone, and then Dash continued.

"We? Apologize, never!"

"Listen up, Jack. The one that must apologize is supposed to be you!"

"Oh really? So far its getting fun .. I don't want to teasing you both, but if you said so!"

Jack said and called out his army to approach the both. Alder and Dash both shivers in fear and said each other.

"Nice to know you, Dash!"

"I admit it but so do I .."

"DON'T EVER TRY TO HARM THEM!"

A girl shout was heard. Jack turns to his back and see's a little girl with red-sharp claws in fight-stance. And small (about Mantha's height ) a seven-headed hydra behind him.

"Wow, you're a very brave girl, I admit it, Crisant,"

Thatch was a little impressed by the girl's braveness. He then said to his own mind '_Can I be brave like her?'_ and sighed.

"Thank you Thatchey. I was pleased by your words but that's no time for this,"

Crisant replied with a growl. Jack ordered his hypnotized army to attack Crisant and the seven-headed hydra, who is now in fighting stance ...

* * *

**That's enough for Chapter two I guess. Sorry if its less interesting etc. Oh yeah, let me introduce my latest OC, the Hydraez twins - the seven-headed hydra! :D Sorry for the long two-weeks update, folks! I was pretty busy on Facebook! (Actually its a bit weird for a 11 Y.O girl like me but never mind :P ) Stay tuned~! ^^**


	3. Author's Note

**THIS CHAPTER ONLY CONTAINS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Sorry everyone! I am leaving the CSS fandom now and spawned back in Penguins of Madagascar's fandom. Yea, I know, but CSS turns very boring to me now. I've been watched the whole episode neither its season 1 or season 2.**

**Sorry!**

**Your dearest friend,**

**NetworkGirl03**

**Netty**


End file.
